You're All I Ever Needed
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: Sequel to "Snuck Your Way"! Everyday is a new adventure, join Ethan and Max with their friends along with Perry and Heinz as they tackle life the human way.
1. DEI Group

**A Word from Me**: Gasp! Is this what you think it is? If you were thinking of the sequel to 'You Snuck Your Way Right Into Our Lives' than yes, yes it is! If you haven't read that story than I suggest you do to understand this one, and for those who did read it I thank you! I never imagined when writing this that people were actually going to like it! Hope you like this story just as much as the other! And without further to write, enjoy~

* * *

There are new residents living in the DEI building, as many of the few, already living inside, that actually pay attention started to figure out. The occupants could care less about what Heinz Doofenshmirtz does with his life or what it involves. Not even the daily explosion noises on the roof attract their attention. The only interesting event worthy to remember is the embarrassing super star viral video and the fact that the man is divorce to a fairly attractive woman. How he managed to win her over is beyond them, and having a beautiful daughter to boot, the man is unworthy of such things but somehow he still got them.

Now recently many have bear witness to two kids running in and out of the top floor and building, along with, according to the female residents, a fairly tall, somewhat tan and very handsome teal haired man who looked to be around his late thirties or early forties. The man had big oval shaped brown eyes and a long ball-tipped nose that complimented his masculine face with a toned upper body. Not toned enough to have a visible six pack but properly toned to maybe have one hidden under the brown suit he is seen wearing daily with a curiously picked orange tie.

The two kids themselves were an adorable and complete pair. One child has the same teal colored hair as the man with the same neat style and everything but instead of the oval-shaped brown eyes he bared big circled-shaped blue eyes and a small pointed nose that, even though it seemed out of place, still matched the child's figure. He wears a lab coat just like the pharmacist Heinz Doofenshmirtz but the black undershirt and gray pants are replaced by a blue shirt and maybe navy blue pants? With white and gray sneakers.

His companion has more resemblance to the handsome teal haired man. Having the same nose and eye shape, along with the same brown shade but differing from hair and color style. Instead of the neatly placed teal hair the child wore messy brown locks that stuck out in every direction, strangely just like the Doofenshmirtz fella. The kid wore a plain outfit consisting of a light tan colored hoodie with black sleeves, black pants and white sneakers with a tint of gray on the top.

One thing many of the residents couldn't fathom is why in the world did these three even moved in with Doofenshmirtz? Which they figured they did since all four are always seen leaving the building together and returning. Could they be related somehow? The children seem to share something in common with Doofenshmirtz but the handsome man has no relation whatsoever. Could the man and Doofenshmirtz be friends? Possibly someone needing a place to stay and the pharmacist offered his home. Doesn't explain who the children belong to though. They resemble both men in such ways that either one has the likelihood of being the father, but who?

This isn't any of their business but one thing civilization is always determined to barge in is personal lives and juicy gossip, and the main gossip of the building is who in the world these new residents are? Who do the children belong to? And what relation can Heinz Doofenshmirtz possibly have with all three?

"Moooom! Max keeps hogging the remote!" Ethan shouted from the living room as he determinedly tried to reach the device from his brother's grasp, gritting his teeth the more he leaned over him and ensuring the risk of tipping off the couch. Max held the remote on the edge of the arm rest, using his other un-used hand to push his brother away.

"It's my turn to pick the show today!" Max tried to reason.

"But you picked it yesterday!" Ethan countered.

"Yeah, after you picked it the two days before!"

"Which you picked the two days before, before that!" Ethan tried again to reach the remote and came only a few inches away from obtaining the object before it was swiped from his brothers' hand by another hand. Both pups turned to the source of the swiping only to look up at their dad quirking his eye at them. "I believe it is my turn to pick the show for today and if I remember correctly, there is a new episode for _Amor de Fuego_ coming out."

The two brothers made a face of dismay at the name. If there is one thing they both agree on it's their dislike for their mom and dad's romance shows. They would rather watch a show about a dog capable of writing blogs than sit through another episode of _Amor de Fuego_. It lacks creativity, using the same recycled romance plot and has one too many holes in the story, plus where is all the action!? Even with their brilliant minds they both can't understand the popularity of the shows. What are the probabilities of any of it happening in real life anyway?

"But daaaad, your show is boring. It will torture us to sleep!" Ethan whined, numbing his body on top of Max to exaggerate his point, Max obtained a back full of brother as his chin caused his brown hair to cover his forehead. He stared annoyingly at the source but knew it would have no effect since the boy couldn't see under his nose.

"Dad, take back your show and save me from being crushed under this tacky lab coat!" Max pleaded, obtaining a raised eyebrow from both teal haired presences.

"Excuuuuse me?" Ethan asked, lifting his chin and starring down at the brown locks. "There is nothing wrong with my outfit, if anything you lack uniqueness, wearing an everyday hoodie just like everyone else and black jeans! Plaiiiin if you ask me."

"Yeah, and wearing a lab coat just like mom makes you sooo original." Max opposed, rolling his eyes along with the statement.

"No, but at least it's something not commonly seen and besides, you insult my outfit, you insult mom's outfit!" Ethan stated as he lifted himself from his brother and sitting upright on the couch.

Max seated himself upright as well right after the extra weight removed himself. "Then moms outfit is tacky too."

Just as he finished the comment, the tacky lab coat wearing mother walked into the living room in time to hear everything. "Oh, so my outfit is tacky you say? Fine I'll remember that the next time I think of making my stinky cheese family recipe. I'll have your share of the cheeeese." Heinz said as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin, wearing a pink apron over his lab coat lacking black undershirt that said "Kiss The Evil Cook" and a matching pink set of oven mitts.

Ethan smirked while Perry couldn't help but smile when Max's eyes did the near impossible, widened in pure panic. He instantly turned his head towards his dad. "He can't do that right dad? Mom can't do that!"

Perry simply shrugged. "He's the one with the Doofenshmirtz family recipe. If I were you, I'd start thinking of ways to appease your mama."

"Yes and if you ever say mama again, he's going to have your share of the cheese as well Perry Flynn-Fletcher Doofenshmirtz." Heinz finished off turning from the three and entering the kitchen again.

Perry froze at the words and stared at the retreating back. "He can't do that, right pups? Tell me he can't do that!"

Ethan was the one to shrug this time, closing his eyes and leaning his head on his arm that rested on the couches side, a playful grin evident on his face. "I don't know dad, mom is the one with the Doofenshmirtz family recipe."

Both brother and father stared at him un-amused before sharing a look and grinning wickedly. Ethan was suddenly dog piled as Max and Perry attacked with mad tickling skills. "MOM! Help me!" He cried and laughed desperately trying to push both offenders away.

Heinz ignored him and went back to whatever he was working on beforehand, smiling to himself as he heard everything occurring in the living room.

Amateurs.

* * *

Ethan paced back and forth in the living room, his brother lazily looking at the TV. screen un-interested with whatever the machine was showing. It was summer and instead of them helping to build the world's biggest, human assisting, technologically advanced, joyride induced machinery they were stuck indoors with nothing to do besides pace back and forth and watch electronically waved transferred imagery.

Phineas, Ferb and their friends were currently out on a trip and even though they welcomed both brothers into their huddle with opened arms it still felt like they were intruding. Sure they had fun together and the ex-platypups added a special sauce to the mixture, but they weren't a condiment you would add daily to your food. Only sometimes when one craves it, and right now they weren't craved, they could tell. The group already has all the basics covered and they aren't looking for new permanent members. Maybe the occasional special guest, but that's it, just a guest.

Living about thirty minutes away isn't much help either. Everyone in the group live about a few houses from each other but the brothers are miles away and living in the city. Going over to their neighborhood takes more effort than one thinks. Both parents aren't always here every day to give them a ride over and it wastes gas, also by the time they get there on bikes or by foot the project of the day would be halfway done or finished already. Where is the fun if you can't build it?

Ethan continued to pace, thinking of ways to make the day exciting with the lack of friends in the equation. The brothers have tried to build on their own but the attempt utterly failed because they are missing something. The feeling wasn't the same when they tried to build inside mom's old evil lair. For one it was too confined, they couldn't expand their horizons because of the lack of space, and two it wasn't as lighthearted. The room didn't have the natural freedom the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household held, didn't have the blue skies or the green grass. If anything, the backyard was the one thing Ethan and Max regret leaving behind in exchange for turning human. They would do anything to get it back.

Then it hit him.

Ethan stopped himself in place, smiling as he thought it over. Without the backyard trying to build things wasn't the same, and they would do anything to get it back. If they would do anything to get it back then why don't they? The only thing they can do is solve cases and build things, so why don't they do what they can do and figure out how to build it? They lack a backyard in this building and what better way to solve this than by building one themselves!

The teal haired brother turned to the brown locks one and grinned, the other staring at him oddly. "Max, I know what we are going to work on today!"

He suddenly grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him from the living room, heading out the front door but not before shouting to their mother. "Max and I are heading outside mom! We are going to build a backyard!"

"Alright! Just remember to wash up before dinneeer!" Their mother simply answered, not seemingly paying attention to their proclamation.

"Kayyy!" Ethan replied, pushing Max into the elevator and leading him out through the backdoors of DEI.

"So let me get this straight." Max started after Ethan finished his explanation, a table placed in the middle of the space they were working on holding blueprints for the construction and boxes scattered all over with parts inside. "You want to build a backyard here because you figured the main reason we can't build anything is because it doesn't feel the same, it doesn't feel as homey as when we build over at Phineas and Ferb's place? "

"Yeah!" Ethan grinned at his brother, lifting his welding helmet from his face. "We can't build or think of ideas inside the floor because it's too confined and it lacks outdoors. If we build a backyard we will have the freedom and space to let our imaginations run wild without the limitation, and the added building surrounding us. It's not perfect but it's something." He finished off before placing his mask down again and starting his welding.

Max stared at his brother for a few more seconds before putting on his own mask and joining him. "Alright, I'm in."

Both brothers continued to work for half of the day, making slow process because of the lack of extra hands. During one of their breaks Ethan couldn't help but say. "Man, I wish the fireside girls were here to help us. This would have been finished a long time ago."

Max nodded his agreement. "I think they already got their Backyard Design badges last year. Helping with building homes or something."

Ethan sighed at that. "Yeah, too bad we weren't here yet."

A comforting silence fell upon them as they refreshed themselves with lemonade from the half-way finished project. The summer sun smiled brightly at them with chirping birds flying across and a lone butterfly hovering over Max before deciding to head somewhere else.

Neither brother noticed a figure standing beside them with their arms crossed behind their back and leaning their body sideways, staring at them with curiosity.

Ethan finally turned his head in an angle that allowed him to catch a glimpse on the corner of his eye, turning to the figure and standing up to wave. "Oh hello, we didn't see you there."

The figure turned out to be a young girl, probably about their human age with bright green eyes, long eyelashes and freckles. She has purple curly hair that reached down to her lower back, wearing a spaghetti strap green top that cut off the shoulder blades with long sleeves that connected to a skirt that started a sideways black strip pattern.

She smiled at him and giggled before answering. "Hello."

Ethan nodded at her. "Did you need something? Is our work too loud for you? We'll keep it down if it is."

The girl shook her head at him. "No, nothing like that. I just came down to see what was going on. My name is Vex." She greeted herself, walking closer and extending an arm out in courtesy.

The teal haired brother smiled at her, extending his own arm to accept. "My name is Ethan, nice to meet you." He shook hands with her and let go before lifted it again and gesturing towards his brother. "This guy over here is Max."

Vex smiled at him, bowing her head. Max mimicked and bowed his own head as well.

She then looked around to the scattered pieces and seeds on the floor, lifting her arms up in question. "So, wacha working on here?"

"We're working on building our own backyard. Somewhere we can work freely without imprisonment from rooms."

Vex clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh how wonderful! Do you both need help with anything?"

Ethan turned to his brother in question before he nodded at him in agreement and turned back to the girl. "Sure we do! Do you know how to handle power tools?"

The purple haired girl pulled out a box opening it to show shiny gold medals at them. "Ja! I have all my power tool medals along with welding and metalsmithing!"

Ethan whistled at all the shining, clearly impressed. Max even quirked an eyebrow in agreement.

"Well, shining things never lie, you're hired!" Ethan shouted, throwing her a welding mask and explaining the blueprints on how everything should go.

And this is how the brothers finished their very own, first project and how they thought up of many more to come. This is also how they added the first member of the DEI group, the two others showing up after the first few projects.

"I'm telling you! Having an air-traveling carnival rides wouldn't just add more humph into the experience but it will also come with world sightseeing! Two in one!" Ethan grinned at them, lifting his arms up in enthusiasm.

Vex held the blueprints up for her to study. "Ja, but wouldn't it cause danger in the air? A ferris wheel can only turn so far in order to avoid collision."

"No problem, we can add in motion detection for it to know before hand when an obstacle is in the way. Giving it plenty of time to re-route its direction and avoid any form of collision."

After a few more convincing words from Ethan's part Vex finally caved in and agreed upon the motion detection. If anything she just really wanted to get this project done and ride on the space ship, maybe sit next to Ethan as well? Hopefully lady luck is with her today.

Sometime later through the project Ethan picked up the blueprints and looked them over, comparing each machinery to that of the model in the paper. Everything looked about right and the only thing yet to be finished were the ferris wheel and soccer playing field. He turned to the spot where the legs of the ferris wheel were already placed and saw Vex sitting on the top of the machine connecting the wheel into its slot. "How is everything up there Vex?" Ethan shouted. "All in order and every bolt accounted for?"

Vex removed her mask at the question and looked downwards, raising a thumbs up. "Ja! Everything is on and accounted for. Anything else missing?"

"Just the soccer field! I'm going to check with Max on that!" Ethan replied.

"Okay! I'll come down once this is finished!" She ended, placing the mask down and getting back to work on connecting the wheel.

Ethan set pace towards his brother who worked on placing the field goal in place and marking the ground with white paint to set where players can run. The teal haired brother suddenly got an idea and kicked one of the soccer balls innocently placed on the ground and scored as the ball crossed over his brother and entered the net. "Gooal! And the crowed goes wild!" He shouted, raising his arms up in victory.

Max got up after the painting the last line of the field and walked over to the ball, grabbing it and hurling it towards his brother who narrowly avoided the missile and grinned at him. "Hey, no need for revenge seeking, you were a fair distance away from even getting hit by it."

The brunette crossed his arms waiting for him to finish.

"Alright, alright. Just came to see how everything was going. Field is in place and nets too, check. Soccer balls have the remote control feature for them to hover back if they get kicked off?" Ethan asked gesturing at the pair of soccer balls.

Max nodded at him.

"Sweet! The air-born soccer field is ready and Vex is finishing off the ferris wheel as we stand!" Throwing the blueprints over his head Ethan started jumping in excitement before he was stopped by a voice appearing out of nowhere besides them.

"Did my ears deceive me or did I hear an air-born soccer field over here?"

Both brothers turned together towards the source to see a taller than them kid with a dark tan and dark brown eyes. His hair was somewhat neatly placed and curiously seemed to resemble that of a lion's mane, being held up by a white-yellow headband. He wore a plain orange shirt that had one sleeve reaching his elbow on his left arm and shorts that changed from black to yellow and two different shades of brown on the bottom. He held himself in confidence, placing his arms on his hips and smiling at them.

Ethan smiled back while Max just lazily stared at him. "Yes indeed you did! Our air-traveling carnival is about to be finished, all we need is the ferris wheel and we can started making our way across the world!"

Suddenly Vex ran up to the three boys and gestured at the ferris wheel comment. "The ferris wheel is up and running now, we are set to start the travels." She said smiling at them.

Ethan turned back at the newcomer. "Our air-traveling carnival is ready for business!" He stated, cheering along with Vex at their accomplishment.

The lion-haired kid cheered with them, fist pumping and gazing at them in question. "Mind having another tag-a-long? I would love to try out an air-soccer field!"

"I don't see why not!" Ethan said, turning towards his two companions. "Right guys?"

Vex clapped her hands together and beamed. "The more the merrier!"

Max simply shrugged at them.

Lion-mane extended an arm out at them in greeting. "The names Leon, short for Leonardo."

Ethan shook it first. "Names Ethan, nice to meet you."

"Like-wise." Leon responded.

Ethan then motioned at his brother and answered for him. "This is Max."

Leon moved his arm towards him and Max accepted it, responding once he grabbed hold. "Short for Maximus."

"Maximus huh? Good name, strong and firm." He commented, earning himself a respectable nod from Max.

Finally he turned to the last member and softly smiled at the girl. "Please to make your acquaintance."

The girl giggled lifting her arm and accepting the hand. "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Vex, short for-" Before she could finish however, she got interrupted by another newcomer who made his way towards the group of kids in the middle of a carnival. "Leon, what's taking so long!"

The new kid turned out to be another boy who wore his unruly black hair spiked backwards with intense, dark green eyes frowning at them all. His skin has a yellow tint to it as he wore a red shirt with yellow straps on the front side and blue shorts that held black belts connected from the front to back on each edge.

Even though he appeared next to Leon in a menacing way he was completely unfazed from the hostility, instead smiling and rolling his eyes at him. "Come off it Terrance, no need to get your shorts in a twist. I was just asking to join in the fun, these three were building a air-transportation carnival." Lifting his arm and presenting the trio Leon started an introduction. "These three are Vex, Ethan and Max. Responsible for building those machines you and I always stared curiously at." He turned the other way and motioned towards his friend. "And this guy here is Terrance, has a knack for running head first into things but don't worry, he's more bark than bite."

The trio nodded at his words, looking at Terrance and watching the boy cross his arms and stare off to the side annoyed. "It's nice to meet you both, you are more than welcome in joining our carnival cruise but we better started making our trip soon if we want to make it home in time for dinner. Mom tends to get upset at us if we're late." Ethan said, pointing at himself and his brother.

"Oh, then we haven't got a moment to lose!" Vex stated, running off and entering the space ship.

Ethan couldn't agree more as he followed suite, climbing on the ferris wheel. "Climb aboard everyone! The DEI air-traveling carnival cruise is about to start her maiden voyage!"

All kids cheered together, except for Max and Terrance, and made their way towards their desired ride. Leon picking the soccer field as he said while Max picked the speed ride, hopping inside and adjusting his seat belts along with the arms placed over his chest. Terrance decided to hop on the gyro tower, daring himself to ride it the entire way around the globe. Needless to say, it only took the first seven dives for him to regret the decision but braved through it all the way.

* * *

A loud thumping sound was heard as the ground quaked slightly with each step taken. Norm walked through the opened elevator doors that his younger brothers built. The elevator specifically made for the backyard and the top floor of their home to have access from each other; A one-way elevator, only stopping at the bottom of the building, and back to the penthouse. Even made to withstand Norm's weight, height and shape!

The robot walked out in time to witness his brothers and new friends bungee jumping down from the newly made American placed Eiffel tower, the group now dangled in different ways as the cords wrapped themselves around their limbs. The scene became comical with Ethan being held upside down from the ropes tied around his feet and Max completely draped with rope all over his body.

The girl with the purple hair got tangled upright with one of her arms held high above her head and the other limping downwards; both her legs were held by the center of her shoes, one overlapping the other. The tan boy was in no better shape as his body got curled together by having both hands and feet tied together upwards. The spiked haired one got held upside down just like Ethan but instead of it just being a single line of rope around his feet he got the entire enchilada wrapped from the bottom of his feet to his waist, his upper body completely free as he stared annoyingly at nobody in particular and crossed his hands on his chest.

Norm quickly snapped a picture of the scene and stored it inside his hard drive before stomping closer and announcing his presence. "HEY LITTLE BROS! THE SNACKS AND LEMONADES ARE READY, TIME TO COME UP! I HAVE ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE!"

Ethan smiled and ran up to their robotic brother once Max and himself managed to free their bodies from the entanglement of ropes, beaming. The three others took a little more effort in the freedom but managed to succeed as well and gazed up in amazement at the mechanical goliath once they reached him.

"Whoooa." Both Vex and Leon said simultaneously.

"Ethan, who is this gentlemen here?" Vex asked, still looking up at the giant and smiling.

If Norm had been able to blush through his metallic coating he would have turn a fair shade of pink at her comment but instead settled on placing his hand behind his neck rubbing bashfully. "IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU ALL. MY NAME IS NORM."

The teal haired brother of the trio stood beside the self-named robot and placed a proud hand on the metallic arm. "Guys this is our brother."

He then turned to face his brother and pointed at each of their friends as he named them. "Norm, this here is Vex. The tall, tan, lion haired one is Leon, and the grouchy porcupine here is Terrance."

Each kid waved a small hand at him.

"WE SHOULD GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER OVER SNACKS! THEY ARE WAITING FOR US UPSTAIRS!" With that said the giant turned around and started stomping his way back into the elevator, leaving the doors opened for the kids to scramble inside, which they did in an adorable manner.

The elevator ride to the top was calmly short-lived and once the doors re-opened again Ethan lead the way out followed by Max and Vex, Terrance and Leon walking out side by side and finally Norm stomping out last. Ethan lead them all the way into the kitchen of their home and once everyone seated themselves and gazed curiously at the room in amazement, Norm picked up one serving tray full of snacks at the same time balancing another tray carrying the glass of lemonades. Expertly placing them on the table and serving them to each child.

"THERE YOU GO CHILDREN, EVERYBODY DIG IN!" Norm happily shouted once everything was set.

"Thanks Norm, this looks great!" Ethan said munching away at his snack dish and slurping the lemonade through a straw.

Everyone else gave their own curt nods and 'Mmms' at him, agreeing with Ethan.

Chatting arose afterwards with everyone talking about today's activity and tomorrows planning. Each child showing their excitement openly or at least as much as they would allow. Max and Terrance only permitted a twinkle to escape in their eyes, revealing what their faces refused to show and even though to outsiders it looked as if they were uninterested or completely annoyed with their acquaintances, the group knew the truth.

Conversation continued on until one of the Doofenshmirtz parents arrived and couldn't help but smile at the home portrait scene in front of him. "Such lively conversation in here, the daily project done already?"

Ethan smiled and waved at the newcomer, Max showing his own short wave at him. "Hey dad! We have friends over, hope you guys don't mind."

Perry removed his brown jacket, hanging it on a coat hanger and walked closer towards the table, snatching one of the snacks for himself. "Not at all pup, who are your friends here?"

His teal haired son went over the same introduction Norm obtained, each child nodding, smiling or waving at him.

"Hello Mr. Doofenshmirtz it's nice to finally meet you." Vex said to him.

Perry cringed slightly at the formal name. "Please call me Perry, Mr. Doofenshmirtz makes me sound old." He said, chuckling at his statement and hoping Heinz was nowhere in hearing range. He loves the baffling fool but one subject he tries to avoid that causes his partner to rant away insulted is anything that has an age related subject and his surname in the same sentence.

"So pups, any word of your mother? Still out?" Perry asked his sons.

Ethan shook his head with a mouth full of culinary sustenance. "Still no show."

Perry nodded at the information. "He should be here soon then."

The three guests at the table did a double mental-take at what the Doofenshmirtz father said. If they hadn't been focused on the conversation they would have miss the bit where he said 'he' in reference to Max and Ethan's mother. Did Mr. Doofenshmirtz make a mistake? No he couldn't have, for one he said it with confidence and would have corrected himself if he caught it, and if not him then the Doofenshmirtz children would have taunted him about his mistake just like any other child would. Neither child seemed to care though. Is there more behind the saying?

"He's actually here right now." Suddenly a high pitched voice said at the kitchen entrance, causing Perry and everyone at the table, minus a giant robot who was too busy dusting the refrigerator, to stare at in response.

"Well speak of the Doofenshmirtz, have you been practicing? I don't remember you being remotely close to sneaking up on us like this." Perry asked, walking over and hugging the new, newer addition.

"Hi mom!" Ethan beamed, snatching yet another dish and munching away with Max simply waving his greeting.

Their 'mom' hugged Perry and turned his head to greet him. "Hey my little unruhestifter's, your invention already done for the day? And who are these extra bodies?" He asked, gazing at the guest surrounding the table.

"Yep, today's project was kind of short and these extra bodies are our friend's mom. This is Vex, Leon and Terrance, they live on the floors below us. No you can't use them for your inators." Ethan finished, wagging his finger at him in a warning fashion.

This caused their mother to simply chuckle. "I wouldn't dream of it, I need bodies who are older anyways. In case you don't know that's sarcasm, I don't really mean anything I am saying."

"Ah, I think they got it." Perry interrupted before he could get on full ranting mode.

Mom simply huffed at him and placed his right hand on his chest in an addressing manner. "The name is Heinz, nice to meet all of you, and if you guys don't mind I need to borrow Perry for some manual labor really quick." He didn't even finish his sentence before suddenly spinning Perry and pushing him out the door and across the room before vanishing.

"Even if we minded mom would have still taken him away." Max commented, slurping his lemonade.

This caused Vex to look at them in curiosity, a question in her mind dying to be asked. "Ethan, Max, why do you call him mom? Technically he is a boy unless the word has a sort of history or you guys grew accustomed to naming him that?"

Leon and Terrance slowly leaned closer towards the brothers, eager to hear the answer to the question. Ethan gave all three an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a long story actually, some of which might be hard to believe and yet make perfect since."

And long story it was indeed. Ethan gave the short version on how their 'mom' came to be named and in reality their dad is actually a platypus turned human. Their reaction on the portion of them themselves first being platypups came off as being more hilarious on Leon and Terrance's part and adorable on Vex's than shocking or alarming. Building things that defy the laws of physics and configure molecules to re-shape sure has its advantages when it makes everyone believe anything is possible.

"So you guys were really platypuses before becoming the humans that you are now?" Vex asked, making sure she heard the tale right.

"Yes." Ethan answered.

"And your dad was a platypus as well?" This time Leon questioned.

Max nodded.

"And your mom was human first who changed into a platypus to be with your dad and with the help of his invention managed to have you both?" Terrance added.

"Well that's kind of what happened yes." Ethan replied.

"You know, this sounds like a badly written fanfiction but it makes perfect sense on retrospect." Vex finished off before clapping her hands together and smiling. "Oh, I bet you both were adorable as platypups!"

Ethan smiled bashfully at her with Max turning his head away, slightly embarrassed. "According to mom and dad we were, and quite the troublemakers too.

Leon leaned back on his chair, expertly balancing the two hind legs and causing the front pair to dangle in the air, placing his arms behind his head. "As far as I know, this just adds to the list of the individuality you both have."

Both brothers gazed at him in question.

"Your individuality, everyone around can build things, and as far as I know you both aren't the only ones who defy laws of physics, but you are the first I heard of being animals first and turning human later. So, congratulations on having a unique background!" Leon cheered as he lifted one of his arms and gave thumbs up at them. Vex lifted a fist up in celebration and Terrance shrugged, gesturing he could have had a better background story if given the chance.

The two ex-platypup brothers smiled and eye-twinkled at them. That's one way they never thought of putting it. They never minded being born animals and turning human, in fact they hardly cared at all, but if you put the whole experience in words like Leon just did one can't help but feel prideful at the background story.

"HEY CHILDREN! I JUST FINISHED MY FAMOUS CRUNCHY MUFFINS! WHO IS UP FOR SECONDS?" Norm suddenly interrupted the thought, dragging the brothers from their revelation and making the group groan from already finishing all the snacks.

"Noooorm, if you keep feeding us we will blow up." Ethan whined, placing his head on the table's surface and feigning death.

"NONESENSE LITTLE BRO! THESE MUFFINS ARE GOOD FOR YOU!"

The children groaned again. They needed a salvation and they needed it now.

* * *

**Notes**: Yay! Finally can start working on this again! Promise I'll get chapter two up as soon as I can, I'm still recovering from my computer blackout but I am returning! With a vengeance! :D and a request! Any ideas you guys would love to see with these characters? Certain scenes or moments? If it's in my power I'll try to write about it, if not I'll make a short verse of it. o: Thank you for reading! And thank you my beta reader for being patient with me! X3


	2. First Impressions

**Notes:** Special thank you to my beta reader! Couldn't have thought of it without you!

* * *

"Okay kids, we will meet here in the food court in an hour, grab a snack and head home. Don't go missing alright? I don't want to explain to your parents why I returned a few kids short." Heinz said as he pushed a shopping cart further inside the maze of walls, shops and escalators of the mall. The clear, silvery surface glistening from the reflections of the ceiling lights and dark shadows caused from their solid bodies following behind both adults and five children.

"Kay mom, we'll try our best not to be any cuter and get abducted by alien plushies." Ethan replied walking alongside the cart with Max right behind him and Vex, Leon and Terrance following after in that order.

"You say that now but just wait until you experience it yourself, not a pretty feeling." Heinz shivered slightly at the memory.

Perry walked on the opposite side of the kids, right besides Heinz with his arms crossed and gazing at each store passing his eyesight, pointedly ignoring each gaze he acquired from different group of females before landing his gaze on his partner and smiling at the conversation. Chuckling as he wrapped his left arm around Heinz's neck, hugging him closer. "Don't worry mama, I'll come to your rescue if you get adultnapped again."

Heinz playfully glared at him. "Yes and if you call me mama again you'll wish those alien plushies came after _you_."

This caused Perry to laugh and cuddle his neck, which in turn triggered Heinz to smile himself and bump his head softly with the side of his chin before pushing him off with his right elbow to still make his point across. He had showed his displeasure about his title of mama, or mother or any word in relation to the female parent in the past, but at some point he had to face the truth. He is, and forever shall be, labeled as the 'mother' of the two parents, whether he liked it or not. A downfall from the inators part for making him _carry_ their two boys, but it's a small sacrifice really. At this point he wouldn't want to wish it any other way and besides, he's grown accustomed to the name and even secretly _likes_ it. Of course he would never say it out loud to Perry or the twins, none of them would let him live it down.

"Alright, we're heading upstairs before you both get all lovey dovey." Ethan said before walking off and separating the group of kids from the adult supervision. Climbing up the escalator and letting the steps take them upwards to their destination.

"Alright, be careful pups! You know how stranger danger works!" Perry called after him, waving them off along with Heinz before wrapping his arm around his waist and disappeared behind a pillar.

The kids waved back before the two adults disappeared and faced forward again as the escalator reached the top floor and turned to still ground. Vex speed up her steps to reach Ethan's side before gazing at him and his brother. "You know Ethan, Max, I can't get over the fact that your .._mom_.. did all that for your dad. It's really a devoted love and both are actually quite a sight to look at. They don't care about public appearance or opinion, being themselves. I'm actually proud to know them."

Leon and Terrance had to agree with Vex on that. Who ever heard of a human sacrificing his humanity to be with a platypus? That's a sweet love story in itself and kind of strange when you think about it, but only the narrow minded would complain really. As far as they cared it brought forth good things, two great friends, a couple in love(Even though they hardly knew anything about love it looks like a good thing, both Mr. Doofenshmirtzs look happy enough at least), daily fun projects and a backyard for their building. Feels like a happy ending.

When Vex finished her decree Ethan actually slowed his pace and made a soft halt, turning to face her with a face of mixed curiosity and confusion, Max stopping besides him and staring too but refusing to show anything, waiting for his brother to ask what he also had in mind. "What do you mean _'don't care about public appearance or opinion_'? Aren't parents always like that?" Ethan looked at his brother in question only to receive a shrug before turning to Vex again.

Vex was taken slightly back at his question, Leon and Terrance standing opposite of them forming a small circle wondering the same thing as her. _They don't know?_

"Well yeah, parents are like that but only moms and dads, females with male partners can show it in public without humiliation." She said.

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows at her saying while Max glared slightly. "Humiliation? Why would it be humiliating if mom and dad showed public affection?" The teal brother asked.

Leon decided to answer the question, feeling the tension building from the brothers he stepped in front of their purple haired friend with his arms raised in surrender. If anything were to happen he didn't want it aimed towards Vexy. "Whoa there mate, she doesn't mean anything by it, she's just explaining how whack this society is and how proud we are to know 'em."

The brothers still stared at them with the same expression, only Ethan started to furrow his eyebrows further in confusion now. "Yeah, but why? There's plenty of other parents out there so why are you proud about ours?"

"It's because they're both males." Leon replied as sensitive as he could.

"Why does that matter?" Ethan countered.

Leon felt like he was just slapped across his face. Why _does_ it matter? He knows how closed-minded society views this sort of relationship but he never actually wondered _why_ exactly they see it like that. He hears conversation revolving about it inside the building sometimes, when he's making his way outside or just walking across the hallway to reach Terrance's room, the occasional '_Saw two men together_' and '_woman were just too close'_ being whispered loud enough to be heard.

He had asked his mom about it when he first heard someone talk of the two men who lived together four floors down. Around the time he first moved in the states three years ago. His mother explained that they shared a sort of forbidden love that is meant to be kept secret between the two and left it at that. Never explained _why_ their love was forbidden and now since the question has arisen, she never explained _why_ exactly it's meant to be a secret.

Leon was left speechless from the mental turmoil, he had no idea how to respond to Ethan's question so he just stood there, mouth slightly opened and eyebrows furrowing as his gazed fell downwards at the groups' shoes.

Ethan waited for his response but it looked like Leon wasn't going to answer. Just as he was about to demand the explanation Terrance decided to save him, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort, ready to defend. "It doesn't matter but human society tends to reject abnormality, anything new, basically anything that is different from what they think is normal. A man and a woman together is the only normal thing most society believes to be right and reject anything else. A man and a man, woman and woman, dog with a cat, ect."

The expression he received from the two brothers would have been comical had it not been for the subject of the conversation and the genuine confusion both of them appeared to have.

"_That's_ why it's a disgrace? _That's_ why mom and dad shouldn't be seen together? Because they are both males and different?" Ethan struggled to keep his voice down and keep noisy individuals from listening in.

Leon managed to find his voice again and lifted his arms in a stopping motion to prevent Ethan from finishing. "Whoa, whoa there Ethan, we never said they shouldn't be seen together, we're saying the exact opposite. They _should_ be seen together and we're proud to know them for it."

Vex and Terrance nodded at this.

"We need more people like them, to show their love without having to worry, and we definitely need more people like you both." Vex said, pointing at both brothers.

"More people like us? What do you mean?" Ethan asked, Max raised an eyebrow with the same question.

"People who don't see two men together or two woman, we need more people who just see a couple in love, like you two. You both didn't know that society views it as bad right?" She quizzed.

Ethan shook his head. "No, we didn't even know it mattered. You humans have strange standards."

Then a light bulb moment hit all three human kids, a small o forming on their lips. "Ooh! That's why!" They said in unison.

"You were both born as platypuses! I keep forgetting about that!" Vex said.

"And animals most likely don't care about gender related subjects huh?" Leon added.

"So you both were never informed about these sorts of things and that's why you were confused." Terrance finished.

"Pretty much sums it up, we didn't know. Does it bother you guys that our mom and dad are both guys? We never asked you since it didn't come to mind." Ethan asked, growing a little concerned about it.

The three friends instantly shook their heads simultaneously.

"No of course not! I think it's adorable and I'm tempted to take pictures and show my matʹ and ottsa."

All the kids turned to her. "Your mat' and ottsa?"

She giggled at her slip up. "Oh forgive me, my mother and father. My mother is actually a closet fan but keeps it professional."

Leon nodded and faced the brothers again. "Mom told me the love shared between couples is a secret between them and left it at that, so I figured let everyone share their love secretly in peace. Doesn't bother me one bit mate."

Terrance shrugged for his response. "My dad said stuff like that is a disgrace and should be dealt with or something like that."

Ethan's face fell at his saying, Max took a step forward glaring, ready to start a mouth lashing on him.

"But since I never listen to him and do the exact opposite of what he says to get him enraged, the more love the merrier." He finished smirking.

The brothers had no idea how to respond to that, do they care or not? And the reason for it is slightly uncomfortable to them.

Leon rolled his eyes and elbowed his porky pined-haired friend softly. "It's his way of saying it doesn't trouble him at all, don't get offended for his reasoning."

This didn't really reassure the brothers but if it was coming from Leon they will have to trust him. After all, Leon seems to understand Terrance the most from the group.

"Anyways," Leon continued. "We gossiped enough about your parents lets vamoose down to our original destination before our mall time is eaten away from us."

Everyone nodded their agreement and turned to walk down the furnishing samples, anxious to try the new vibrating couch and anything else that needed an opinion, previous conversation completely forgotten.

* * *

"So what are you guys going to get?" Vex asked as she gazed longingly at the different menus displayed in front of the multiple food stalls. Who knew testing the sample furnishing in the middle of the halls can build up an appetite?

"Don't know about you but I have a hankering for some lasagna over there in that Italian place." Leon responded, eyeing said place across the room.

"I have a craving for ramen but I highly doubt they serve it here." Terrance said undecided, eyes quickly scanning for anything appetizing.

"I really have an apetite for strawberry pie but that's probably a poor choice for a meal huh?" Ethan said wistfully as he looked over the stalls and stores that contained candy, sugar and sweets of different size, shape and variety.

"Well you know how the saying goes, _dessert_ first then dinner." Max helpfully added as he scanned the room completely. "And I'll just get whatever my eyes land on that looks good."

"I thought the saying was _dinner_ first then dessert." Leon stated confused.

Vex couldn't help but laugh as she playfully nudged his shoulder. "Let the poor boy dream you mechta ubiytsy."

Leon placed his right hand across his chest in a hurt manner as he feigned injury. "Vexy! Such language! You wound me with your words!"

This caused her laugh to grow a note higher before finishing in a fit of giggles. "It's nothing bad I assure you. You're safe from my strong language, promise."

"Good I shall accept that. I'd be throwing a fit at this moment but right now my stomach demands satisfaction and who am I to object? Where are these parents of yours platypups?" Leon said with a quirked eyebrow and smirk.

"Hey now, no need to get your hair in a twist." Ethan said, raising his arms in surrender and silently laughing as Leon self-consciously ran a hand over his hair. "We can't keep an eye on our parents all the time, they're like ninjas, there one minute gone the next. Also, should we brace ourselves for future platypup jokes?"

"Nah, perhaps every now and then, especially when you guys don't understand human nature." He answered.

The teal-haired brother nodded. "Fair enough, now, where are those two adults at? You'd think since they are the ones who set the time on when to be here they would be the first ones to arrive. The nerveeee I say."

The entire group couldn't agree more as they stood there awkwardly waiting for the adult supervision to return. A few gazers openly stared at the assemblage of kids, probably wondering what they were waiting for and if they needed help in anyway but none brave enough to even ask, not like they needed the help. The kids continued to look through the lists of food, drinks and desserts, each mumbling to themselves what seemed good, alright or just straight out of the question.

Vex suddenly left her gaze from the menu and stared at Ethan, letting her eyes roam over his face and sighing at each expression he showed upon reading each item, quirking his eyebrow at a strange combination and raising them on a dish that seemed impressive, furrowing his brows together in a face of disdain and smiling as he looked over towards her. Suddenly meeting his eyes snapped her from her trance as she quickly returned the smile before looking back at the list, blushing furiously at getting caught. Staring at him had become a common habit, like a second nature as her eyes searched for him without even realizing it. She never means for it to happen but it just does, like her mind wanting to observe every expression, witness every movement, and remember every smile he ever shows.

Who knows when this infatuation started and why of all the people she has ever met, it had to be Ethan, who she is still learning about and getting to know. Sure enough the moment they introduced themselves Ethan had to be the one to catch her off-guard and strike her right in her Achilles heel. Darn that boy and his cute charm, his innocent eyes and his bright smiles.

And there he goes, chuckling at her as he turned back towards the menu list, faking obliviousness from her exposure. If he knows about her, dare she say 'crush', he is really good at acting ignorance. Wonder if their friends know about her.. infatuation?

Sure enough the lion-haired and porcupine don't seem to know about the crush but a certain brother of a certain teal-haired obsession indeed knows everything about it, and all he has to think about the idea is _young love, go make goo-goo eyes somewhere else!_ He thought with a dull roll of his eyes.

"Ethan? Max?"

The brother's heads instantly turned to the source of their names and grinned (or eye-sparkled as best as he could) upon seeing who it was.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Ethan called back.

The red and green-haired brothers walked closer to them, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford appearing into view from behind a pillar.

"And the rest of the gang." He finished, waving at them all on behalf of both him and his brother.

"Hey Hey! Ethan and Max, it's been a while. What have you guys been up to?" Phineas asked upon finally reaching the platypup brothers and grinning at them.

"Yeah it has been a while, hasn't it? Not much really, just passing the summer with this group of trouble makers." The teal brother told him, lifting his right arm and gesturing to their DEI friends like a display, each friend waving and smiling as the hand passed over them.

"Oh hey! Looks like you guys got hooked huh? I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb." Phineas introduced.

Vex was the first to walk forward, Leon and Terrance following behind forming a line to introduce themselves individually, she extended her arm in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you Phineas, Ferb. I'm Vex."

Phineas happily accepted the hand. "Nice to meet you."

She giggled at them as she switched hands to the other brother who simply blinked at her _'Pleasure to meet you as well.'_

Understanding what he implied she smiled back and walked behind him to start her introduction all over to their other friends, smiling brightly when she came face to face with another girl, extending her arm again in courtesy.

"My names Vex, nice to meet you."

Isabella accepted the hand, smiling back and shaking in a manner that Vex instantly recognized. "The names Isabella."

A twinkle appeared in the curly-haired girls eyes. Isabella had the posture, the confidence the aurora of assistance swirling around her and the handshake, girl-scout huh?

"So how many badges have you earned so far?"

Isabella didn't seem one bit shocked that this girl knew she was a girl-scout without even having to wear the uniform or calling out to the Fireside Girls. "I've earned enough to be named senior but there are still many more out there to get. Are you a girl-scout too?"

Vex shook her head. "I use to be but decided patches just weren't my thing, I'm more of a fan of shiny medals. I'm a member of The Comrades."

Upon hearing Comrades Isabella felt a little impressed but also fired up. The Comrades is a group of boys and girls that help each other improve in their strengths and weaknesses but also encourage having rivalries. They don't just team up together they compete against each other as well, and earning a medal of any kind is an achievement in itself since there is an entire line of competitors eyeing those same medals and only a number of them are made.

"How many medals have you obtained?"

"I have finished six sets so far and just need one more medal to finish the seventh set."

Isabella had to whistle at that, earning those medals is an extreme honor but their way of obtaining them is a bit tacky for her taste. "How many medals per set?"

"Ten."

"Impressive." Yes indeed it was very impressive. The Comrades and The Fire-side Girls may not always come across each other but that never stops a rivalry from building itself up, especially when both are working hard to bring a good name to their groups. She has a feeling that both of them are going to get along just fine.

"What kind of name is Vex anyway?" Isabella asked after a few seconds.

Vex couldn't help but chuckle at the all too familiar question. "It's short for-"

"Ha! You think you're stronger? Let's arm wrestle, right here right now!" Buford suddenly shouted, causing both girls to look at him and Terrance who stood in front of the bully, arms crossed over his chest and glaring.

Buford walked towards the nearest table and sat down, Terrance following behind and sitting across from the big oaf, lifting his right arm making his elbow touch the table, Buford doing the same and connecting their hands in a death grip. "May the best bully win."

"Well paint me impressed, Terrance made a new friend already?" Leon said standing a few inches away from earshot of the wannabe bullies and smiling at the achievement.

Baljeet stood awkwardly next to the tall boy and coughed once on his hand before placing it behind him, getting the boys attention. "Actually it's _'color'_ me impress, not _'paint'_ me impressed."

The boy looked down at him and smiled at the correction. "Bother, thanks for that, I'll get the American sayings perfect one day."

"Glad to help, my names Baljeet." The Indian boy said, extending his arm.

"Names Leon." The taller boy accepted.

"So Leon, what is your favorite subject?" He started, trying to get a conversation going.

"Favorite subject? I'd say sports is my favorite, unless it's not qualified as one. Otherwise I'd have to think about that." Was his answer.

"Sports? If you lean more towards sports that means you're an athlete and therefore rely heavily on brawns. Great, you'll get along great with Buford." He said huffing.

Leon stared at him surprised and completely lost. "Whoa there mate, you lost me a second, rely heavily on brawns? Is there something wrong with that?" The short boy suddenly became insulted and he didn't understand if it was his doing or something he said, all he did was say which subject he liked.

The short boy shook his head. "No, nothing wrong with it, just hoped there would be more people who relied on brains to be able to communicate properly with."

Now this insulted _him_ instead. "What do you mean '_communicate properly with'_? Ya sayin' since I like sports that I wouldn' be able to understan' what ya sayin?" His accent was now starting to come out in full bloom from his mouth.

Whenever he becomes enraged, irritated or annoyed his etiquette or American accent is left forgotten and replaced by a speech that causes many curious eyes to linger on him. It's not a bad thing and it certainly doesn't leave him embarrassed but it does get annoying after sometime and all the girls, he noticed, tend to sigh and swoon at him, which he finds to be slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't like the idea that his voice can cause a whole group of woman to just collapse out of nowhere by him simply saying hi.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, I worded it wrong. I meant it more towards having someone who has strength in brains to be able to partner with. Have someone to devote on good grades with." He furiously shook his head.

"Well mate, why couldn't ya just say that? I don't have the highest grades nor do I have the lowest. I land mostly on average or slightly above so can't help ya on devotion."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He sighed in defeat.

"But hey, maybe you can devote yourself on sports? Not necessarily play it but you know, observe it, and help others with the mechanics of it?" Leon offered, trying to take the tension off the previous conversation and regaining his calm.

Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "The mechanics of sports?"

"Yeah, mechanics of sports. Add wind velocity to the equation, how the gravel or terrain adds friction against the runner or how the thickness or thinness of the grass or turf can add to the speed of players or subtract from them. How the length of each individuals' legs can add to the distance run and more." The sports kid said casually, eyesight growing distant and landing on the ceiling as all these different thoughts ran through his head.

The Indian boy stared mouth opened at him. Very impressed and very shocked that Leon even considered all this in sports. Didn't the boy have average grades?

"You.. actually ponder all this when you play sports?" He finally asked after seconds of staring.

This earned him a confused stare. "Of course, many don't consider sports as anything other than a way to show off to the crowed and prove your strength but in reality it's just as much mathematics, planning and team work as anything else. Why do you think I'm one of the best in every physical sport out there?" He stated, smirking proudly.

_Well paint me impress_ he thought. "So if you are the best at it and you add all of that to your game plan, why do you have average grades?"

"Oh simple, cause sports are important, at least to me and grades are nothing but pieces of paper that go into a computer where one becomes just another individual lost in a mob of people. I figure as long as I have good, average grades I will be fine and my sport skills will get me somewhere."

"Well Leon, I have to say I'm very awestruck, but I'm going to have to change your way of thinking on the matters of grades." Baljeet said, crossing his arms over his chest.

This caused Leon to chuckle. "Well I wish you luck mate, once I am set in my ways I'm as stubborn as a mule when it comes to certain change."

"What?! No way!" Buford suddenly shouted when his right arm came in contact with the table, Terrance standing up and raising his arm in victory. "You short punk! How can you be stronger than me?"

"Because you big oaf, looks can be deceiving and I saw your technique. You tend to only rely on your arm strength when you also have to consider finger strength and sometimes even shoulder strength. It can be risky but if you can time it right, using your shoulder can give you a three second upper hand and your arm finishes the rest." The victor stated, lifting his head in victory and crossing his arms in defiance.

"Is that really true?" Buford became awestruck at the information.

"No, you just lack muscle strength on the upper-region of your arm, also I'm stronger then you and just said that to sound smart." Terrance couldn't help but smirk as he finished the sentence and almost laughed when he saw Leon roll his eyes from the corner of his eye. Leave it to him to always ruin his fun.

"Don't listen to him, he tends to say more then he can chew and it's also just his irritating way of saying he is impressed with you. Not many can wrestle him for more than five seconds, you should feel honored." Leon used his index finger to softly thump his friend.

"Yeah well." Buford said standing up from the chair. "The way I see it is if there is someone out there stronger than me I have to make a trip to the gym and correct this! This also means I have to watch my enemy silently and learn his strength and weaknesses!" The big bully walked over and stood a few inches from Terrance, eyes never leaving the others. After a few seconds the porcupine nodded.

"Then I will see you sometime this week in the gym."

Buford accepted this. "And you better not be late." He finished, lowering his voice and making it sound deeper and raspier for added effect.

The two boys outside of the rendezvous were left comically interested and downright confused. "Huh, what just happened?"

Leon shrugged and motioned at the bullies. "Buford just asked Terrance if he wanted to hang out in the gym this week."

"What? Didn't they just insult and threatened each other?"

"Nah, it's the bully and headstrong way of communicating, very confusing if you don't see the hidden clues and twitch of the eyes." Leon took a few steps over to the still going staring contest and introduced himself to Buford.

"I see." Baljeet scratched the side of his head but still couldn't understand what just happened so decided to just leave it like that. As long as Leon is there to make sense of the situation that's all he will try to attempt. He took a Step forward as well to join the group and to meet the porcupine hardhead.

"Looks like everyone is getting along!" Phineas shouted at the group of brothers.

"Yeah, they are all getting along great over there." Ethan answered for the two action brothers.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here? Where are Perry and Doof?" Phineas looked at the brothers in question, noticing the lack of ex-platypus parents and the group just standing around in the food court looking at the menus before they arrived.

"Parents are still out shopping most likely and they are ten minutes late now, they should be here soon though." Ethan looked up and calculated in his head the estimated time and arrival of said parents. Where could those two be anyway?

"We're here! We're here! Sorry we're late!"

* * *

"You know Perry, sometimes I wish I can just put a paper bag on your head and hide you away from the rest of the world."

Heinz looked over at his partner and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his chest when he noticed many group of woman passing by and letting their eyes linger on Perry a bit too much for his liking. Perry does his best to pointedly ignore them but no matter where he looks, he manages to just catch the gaze of another on the other side. Perry tries to show he is uninterested but one can't help but feel self-conscious compared to the many, attractive females who show notice.

Far from what anyone believes, having the attention of the opposite sex almost 24/7 isn't as great as they think. For one thing Perry is taken and in love, for another Perry is taken and in love, and for another, another, having woman fawn over you is kind of annoying.

Group of females looking at him on the right, instantly look left to avoid eye contact only to find _another _group of females looking at him and accidently catching ones eye. Look the other way only for it to happen again, huff in annoyance.

Best to just turn again or gaze at the ceiling otherwise they might get the idea that he is interested in them, and he most certainly is not! Answer to what his partner said.

Fake wounds and place a hand over his heart. "Why Heinz I never! Are you saying I embarrass you because I'm too hideous for the public?"

Heinz openly rolled his eyes at him. "Oh pleaseeee, if anything you're a sight for all of the public's eyes. I don't like all of them gawking at you is all." He finished with a sigh, looking down in defeat before quickly recovering and continuing like nothing happened.

He wasn't prepared for suddenly getting an arm wrapped behind his neck and pressed close towards a chest. "Now listen here, we've been over this. They can gawk all they went, they can wish and they can try, but they will never have a chance." He pressed a kiss on his forehead. "None of them went after me when I was a platypus, none of them changed for me when I was a platypus and none of them built a machine for me to change human. I'm all yours Heinz Doofenshmirtz, always have been from the moment we first met and always will be."

Heinz relaxed at the touch and remained cuddled in his chest for a couple of seconds before breaking the contact and standing up straight, extra bounce in his step. "I know, I just like hearing you say it for reassurance."

Perry chuckled at him before straightening himself and completely ignoring the females with new bound determination. "You just love to use me for attention sometimes."

"Not sometimes, all the times."

Silence followed after as both men walked in comfort next to each other. Females, and a couple of males, completely forgotten. Different decorated stores were passed with different individuals. Giant green signs, shelves, counters, examples displayed behind glass, mannequins, shoes placed on the side of the walls, dark decor and furnishing examples in the middle of the halls.

One example caught Perry's eye. A lovely little polka-dotted picnic set with a small family of mannequins to finish it off. The squared blanket lies across the floor as the mannequin family sit on top of it. A wife and husband mannequin sitting right next to each other, holding hands and hand feeding the other in a playful manner, both smiling wide. Two kids sat across from them, the son kneeling down and looking to be in a hurry, grabbing a piece from the set up but frozen before he can officially grab it. The daughter was sitting content and looking as if she was scowling at her brother, one arm raised near her face, holding what seemed to be a sandwich, frozen before it could officially reach her.

The mannequins looked so real, so life-like, that if it wasn't for the fact that the entire color of the bodies were a dark gray others would mistake them as a family causing mischief on a set. Each mannequin had their own style of real clothing, genuine fabric and cotton worn. The scene was so heartwarming that anybody who came upon it had the sudden urge to buy it and have one of their own, and that's exactly what Perry wanted at this moment.

"Hey Heinz? When was the last time we went to the park together as a family?" He suddenly asked.

His partner pondered this over. "The last time we went to the park together was when we were still platypuses which would be last year, so I guess it's been a year since we have gone together, why?"

"Because I see a lovely picnic set over there that is dying to be platypied and we are just the family to do it." He gestured at the set they were about to pass.

Heinz looked it over and had to agree with him. "It does look lovely but only us? Or are we taking the new additions of the family?"

"Taking the new additions of course, wouldn't be the same without the kids trying to start a food fight, Norm trying to over-feed us all or watching Max hit Terrance with a cupcake. How about this Saturday? That way Vanessa can join in the fun too."

He received a nod. "Yeah, sounds like a great plan. Let's hurry and look for the set, we're five minutes late to meet up the kids in the food court and knowing Ethan he will think of a way to use this against us."

Perry placed his hands together, making his fingers knot in between the others before pushing out and hearing them crack, smirk in place. "Watch me work then."

And work he did. As fast as lightning Perry managed to find the set, rush through the line, pay everything and cuddle it all together in the cart in a matter of two minutes before rushing Heinz down the hall, making a left, down the escalator and watching the kids come into view. To their surprise Phineas, Ferb and their gang also came into view.

Heinz was the one to call out to them. "We're here! We're here! Sorry we're late!" He was huffing and puffing from the exhausting of speed walking over here.

"Mom! Dad! You're late! You know what this means!" Ethan smiled at them.

"Hi Perry and Doofy!" Phineas waved after.

Ethan received a wave of the hand in a shoo manner while Phineas received a greeting. "Yeah, yeah, extort something from us later, and hello kids, pleasant surprise to see you all here, now who is hungry?"

The entire group of children shouted in unison, even the Phineas gang. "Guess we are feeding all ten of them?" The question was directed towards Perry.

"Course, who are we to refuse these adorable, manipulative faces?"

The two adults received a multitude of different smiles, grins and dull looks.

"Yeah okay, you children have power, now begone and go choose what you want."

The kids were about to fully turn before Heinz remembered and stopped them. "Oh! Before you go, Perry thought it would be fun to have a picnic in the park this weekend. Would you kids like to go?"

Vex clapped her hands together before answering first. "Oh that sounds lovely! I would love to go!"

Leon agreed with her. "Sounds like fun, count me in."

Terrance shrugged. "Sure I guess."

Phineas stood there looking over the adults and looking back at his brother. Were they asking them too? Or was it only intended for Ethan and Max's friends? A picnic _does_ sound like fun and with Perry and Doof's permission they could build a project with them like old times! Even have Vex, Terrance and Leon join too!

He bashfully twirled his fingers together. "Uhm, can we go as well?" He finally asked.

"Of course! The question was directed to all you kids, wouldn't be complete without you." Perry answered him.

This earned him an intense, cheerful beam from his ex-owner that Perry couldn't help but grin back at him and maybe earn a cavity or two. "Great! Count me and Ferb in!"

Isabella smiled at the adults. "Count me in too."

"Oh I love picnics!" Baljeet added after before Buford decided to finish the list of kids attending.

"Course I'll go, can't let my nerd wander around on his own."


	3. The Doofenshmirtz's

Long overdue chapter that should have been posted a month ago! Sorry! I kind of had a writers block with how this should have gone and 'Yours, Mine and Ours' got me so excited that I neglected this story for a while. No worries! It's still going! Hope you enjoy this chapter and a thank you for my beta reader! ^-^

* * *

There was an intense tension surrounding the penthouse of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and the two ex-platypus brothers were smack right in the middle of it.

Ethan sat in the middle of the couch of the living room with his back straight, his hands tucked in on his lap and his eyes wide with curiosity as his head flew from side to side. His brother Max took up the left side of the couch, resting his arm on the arm-rest and his head on it, his gaze not as wide like his brother but still curious, only having his eyes go from side to side.

Their mother was seen running into the living room passing them and disappearing only to return again and run back from where he first started. His arms were raised in the air frantically and his face was full of panic.

Heinz has been like this since early in the morning. They received a phone call in which he picked it up and after a few confusing word exchanges and a dramatic phone hang up later, he went into a frenzy that is still going on right now.

"Do you think we should try to stop him?" Asked the teal haired brother.

Max continued to follow his gaze on their panicked mother. "I don't think we could stop him even if we tried."

His brother had a point, when their mom gets into these moments almost nothing can stop him and if they tried communicating with him in any way, he would simply talk over them and remain oblivious to the attempt.

"So… we just wait here for dad then?"

The brunette shrugged. "He would probably have better luck than us."

"He should be here by now, wonder where he is?"

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" A voice suddenly said.

Both brothers turned simultaneously to the side, where it was empty a second ago, to see their dad standing proudly, his jacket hanging on his left arm and his air a mess from removing his trademark fedora.

"Oh hey dad, welcome home." Ethan said while his brother simply nodded at him.

"Hey pups, what's with all the running around for?" Perry gestured towards Heinz who didn't seem to acknowledge his arrival and continued the frenzy.

"Mom got like this from a phone call this morning and has been like this ever since, we can't get his attention."

"Since the morning huh?" Perry threw his jacket over the empty spot on the couch and walked over to his partner.

After a few attempts at trying to talk or grab the others attention ending all in failure, Perry stepped right into his path and held both arms forward, stopping Heinz in mid-run and locking him there. It didn't stop his mile-a-minute talking he had going on however.

"What am I going to do!? I'm not prepared! It's so sudden! They came out of nowhere!"

"Heinz." Perry tried.

"Why do they do this to me!? Telling me at the last minute! I didn't even get a chance to work on a new inator to help!"

"Heinz!"

"I'll just not go! That's it! I'll call back and tell them I can't go because I caught the… huh the-"

"Heinz!" Nothing was getting through to the man, it was time for desperate measures.

"The flu! That's it, I caught the fl-"

A pair of full, soft lips stopped Heinz right on his ranting. It took him a few seconds to register why his mouth wouldn't move or why words weren't coming out, but when he did, he relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes slowly and unconsciously wrapped his arms around the culprit.

Perry wrapped his own around the other man's waist and lifted up from the ground playfully, encouraging the kiss.

Both parents could hear a pair of different pitched groans and playful gagging sounds coming from their sides. The brothers were leaning over from the couch and stuck their tongues out in nausea.

"Eww! Parent kissing! Take it somewhere else!"

"My eyes! I'm blind!

"I need child service this is visual abuse!"

"Call the FBI! Get NCIS down here!"

The parents couldn't help but smile when they separated, glaring playfully at their pups.

"Oh quiet you!" Heinz shouted at them, leaning his head on Perry's shoulder that was still holding him up.

Perry chuckled as he placed him down. "So than love, what was with the entire running hubbub?"

The head on his shoulder instantly shot up. "Perry you won't believe this! Roger just called this morning! The family reunion is happening tomorrow! You remember the reunion last year right? When I invented the Kick-inator 5000? Well this year the reunion was supposed to happen in Gimmelshtump but for some reason they changed it and now it's happening here! I didn't even get a chance to prepare!"

Perry instantly knew the ranting was going to continue and quickly placed a finger on the doctor's lips to silence him again. "That's what all this running was for? Because your family is having the reunion here?"

"Here and tomorrow!" Added Heinz.

"Okay, because your family is having the reunion tomorrow here?"

Heinz continued his ranting, even with the finger hovering over his lips. "Yes! You saw how horrible it went last year, Roger still won even after I finally managed to kick the ball for the first time!"

"Well, why don't you just use that inator 5000 of yours again?"

"What? Re-use an inator? You know I don't work like that!" Heinz stared at him flabbergasted.

"Alright, fair enough. Why don't you whip up a quick inator then? How about a Kick-inator 5000-_and-one_?"

The palm-tree haired man actually thought this over. "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea! I'll get to work on it right away!"

Perry patted him from the back in encouragement. "That a Doof, I'll even help you practice before the game like last year."

His brunette partner raised his hands in the air enthusiastically. "Yes! Roger won't stand a chance this time!"

"Huh, who is Roger?" Another voice suddenly questioned.

Ethan stood next to the parents and gazed at them curiously. Max still remained seated on the couch but changed his angle and now rested his head on the arm-rest and his feet on top of the couch. He still focused his attention on them, encouraging the parents to answer the question.

"Oh that's right! You kids still haven't met Roger. Well, good! Keep it that way!" Heinz commanded.

"Now love, don't be like that. You can't keep them from meeting their uncle, no matter how hard you try, and wouldn't it kind of be a requirement to introduce them since, you know, it's a _family_ gathering?" Perry asked.

"A requirement? What do you mean?"

"What? You aren't planning on taking us? We are family after all, aren't we? Max and Ethan are kind of your sons."

"Well of course I'm taking you guuuys! It would be horrible otherwise! I just don't see why they have to be introduced to Roger! If they meet Roger than they would have to meet mama-" Heinz suddenly stopped himself in mid-speech.

"Heiligen süße mutter des bösen!" He shouted, eyes widening in panic and realization.

The three ex-platypuses stared at him in confusion. _What?_

"Something wrong? Heinz?" Perry tried.

"If they meet Roger than they have to meet mutter! They can't meet Mutter! She will ignore them and make them feel useless like me! Oh now we _really_ can't go!"

"Come now, surely she won't do that. Who can resist these two manipulative troublemakers? I mean honestly?" Perry questioned, motioning his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow as both pups stared at them innocently.

"Come on mom! Let us go! I wanna meet this so called uncle and grandmother!" Ethan beamed; the idea of meeting new people caused him to grow exited. He loved meeting new people and getting to know new personalities that come with them.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Max added.

"It's decided then. We're going to the reunion and meeting these people!" Perry stated. "I don't think I have formally introduced myself anyway, this will be a start." His lips curling upward, smiling.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Ethan jumped as he fist pumped and suddenly turned to run towards his room. "I'm going to make a present for uncle Roger and grandma!" He shouted before disappearing from view.

"I might as well go help him." Max dully said, following after his brother.

Once Perry made sure his two pups were gone and out of earshot he looked concern towards Heinz. "There is more to this than a simple '_I don't want them to meet my brother because I hate him_' excuse. What's wrong?" He questioned his partner.

Heinz sighed and looked down dejected, resting his head on Perry's shoulder. "It's just… what if they like Roger better than me? They will spend more time with him and leave me in the dark! I don't want that to happen…"

Perry wrapped his arms around the skinny body. "_That's_ what you're worried about? That they might leave you for your brother? You listen to me Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Those two may be manipulative troublemakers and scoundrels, but they will never abandon the ones they love, and I'm pretty sure they love you endlessly. You're their mum after all, irreplaceable in their eyes."

"Yeah… but what if they love Roger more? Everyone else loves Roger more, always have and always will." Heinz countered.

"We're not everyone else. As far as I know I don't love Roger more than you. Max and Ethan might like Roger, but they will never love him more than you. You have something over him."

Heinz snorted. "Something over him? That's a first, what do I have?" He sounded skeptical, as if he will ever have something over his goody two-shoed, perfect brother.

"For one thing, you're their mum. For another, you have a special connection with them since you carried them. Granted you carried without knowledge and it only lasted for a few days, but it still counts." Perry answered him, his right arm sliding down and stopping right on top of his partner's abdomen.

The clothing material he wore was thin enough that when Perry started tracing the lone scar that ran vertical on his stomach, he could practically feel the actual skin. He can define the muscle and scar tissue left behind from the surgical procedure during the labor through the fabric with no trouble at all.

He could feel the tall and skinny man trembling as he did this. He knew his partner was processing his words through his mind and decided this conversation could be finished in the privacy of their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and lifted him up, his toes just barely touching the floor as he gingerly walked on the direction of their room.

"You really think they will love me more?" Heinz quietly questioned halfway there.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

The day for the family reunion came too quickly in Heinz's opinion. Family members after family members were seen spread across the park. Happy smiles, long and big noses as far as the eye can see.

He didn't care much about the gathering of people; only a particular set of bodies caught his attention, his brother, his mother and his ex-wife. What was she _still_ doing here!?

Vanessa also caught his attention but she was already acquainted with his three new additions, unlike the previous three figures mentioned, so she isn't a threat to him.

His brother was already on the field, earning praise and respect at the mad kicking skills he displayed, their mother sitting on the stands and cheering the loudest, as always. Charlene was currently hurling the ball, same team with Roger just like last year. In fact, with Vanessa also sitting on the stands this whole gathering became an exact replica of last year. Only difference is that he now has a new inator, the Kick-inator 5000_-and-one_, Perry isn't a platypus this time, and he now has two sons with him. He felt that lady luck was with him for sure!

"Heinz, are you just going to stare at them all day? Or are you going to practice?" Perry suddenly asked from his side, staring annoyingly at the same direction he was.

"Of course I'm not going to stare at them all day! That would be a waste of perfectly good day time!" He reacted.

"Well then, your brother is over there showing you up, you going to practice and do something about it? I'm not going to stand here all day."

"Well duuuh, who do you take me for? But first… I need to tell you my backstory."

"Again? You already told me this backstory last year." Perry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's just not the same without a backstory! Pleaseeee? I'll tell a different version of it! But it will have to be without Lovehandle, I couldn't convince them to replay the song again." Heinz awkwardly said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Fine! But try and make it quick."

"Okay! It all started-"

The two brothers stood on the sidelines of their parents banter and only stared longingly at the gathering. Their mother's voice drifting off while they listened more intently on what the strangers on the other side were saying and shouting.

They have showed up to this family reunion about an hour ago and still haven't done anything or joined in the activities. They weren't sure if they should wait for their parents to head out first and follow after or if they could go willingly whenever they wanted.

"I really want to join, Max. Standing here is boring!" Ethan whined.

His brother didn't respond but he understood what the other was thinking. _Me too_

"Do you think mom and dad will mind if we go already?" He questioned him.

Max thought it over briefly before answering. "They didn't say we couldn't go or we had to stay here."

Ethan nodded, adding more to their reasoning. "And mom said this _is_ a _Doofenshmirtz_ reunion, and we biologically _are_ Doofenshmirtz, so these activities go directly to _us._"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Race you there!" Ethan suddenly shouted before running off.

"You will never even reach the field!" Max shouted after, chasing after him.

They both knew Max was right. Ethan was built more for his brains, he took after his mother the most and they were all aware that he isn't much of an athletic person. He did inherit their mother's quick hands though, he can play a mean game of _Paper, Rock, Scissors_ and stack cups like there is no tomorrow.

Max on the other hand was blessed with their dad's build, leaning towards athletics and arm strength. Anything involving kicking, jumping and running, Max is a sure hit for success.

So of course when Ethan finally reached the field Max was already impatiently waiting.

"Show off." Ethan mumbled.

His brother only shrugged. "You asked for it."

Ethan stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"Alright! Next player! Who is in!?" Someone suddenly shouted from behind them.

Both turned together to the source and found a tall, built man in a white t-shirt and gray shorts with tennis shoes holding a ball under his arm. His nose was pointy but small, his brunette hair nearly placed and his smile shining brightly, practically blinding both brothers.

"Ugh, is that even real?" The teal brother asked, covering his eyes with his arm.

"It's taking my soul." His brother commented, mimicking his eye shield.

"Nobody out there wants to face us?" The man asked again, now shooting an aurora of confidence.

Ethan looked to his brother, sharing a look before smirking for the both of them. "You in?"

"Bring it on."

"Show them how it's done." Max nodded at him and turned to walk towards the first base.

The man saw him halfway through and gave him a questioning look. "Hello, who do we have here?"

The child didn't answer him and chose to turn his back and face the woman in the center.

"Haven't seen you before boy, who are you?" He questioned again.

The boy didn't turn but answered him. "Names Max Doofenshmirtz."

The man didn't further his prodding, throwing the ball towards the woman to initiate the game again. _If the boy says he's a Doofenshmirtz then let the game begin_.

Roger Doofenshmirtz didn't like to brag on his kick-ball skills. He's good, he knows this, but he wouldn't brag about it.

So when a random child decided to join the game and compete against his team he was surprised. Everyone in the family knew of his skills and would never face against him; the adults feared competing with him in kick-ball because they would always end up losing.

Yet, here stood a child he has never met before and just gingerly walked up with no concern or fright. The child looked arrogant, as if he honestly thought he could stand a chance.

You can imagine the look of utter shock from the kick-ball champ Roger Doofenshmirtz when the random child just kicked the ball straight out of the park (Literally!), and not only made it to the second base but a complete circle.

Everyone stared after the ball in shock, not daring to say anything. The ones impressed whistled in amazement, the others whispered amongst themselves in question of the identity of the mysterious child.

The child himself, once he came back to first base, didn't even acknowledge them and walked back to the direction he came.

Roger watched him leave. _What just happened?_

"That was awesome Max!" Ethan shouted, running up to his brother.

"That wasn't even a proper challenge." Max grimly said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I don't understand the fear for that team."

"Eh, doesn't matter. Mom and dad should have seen that! They would have been so proud!" Ethan praised him.

"And just who are your mom and dad?" Someone suddenly questioned behind Max.

The man from before stood proudly besides them, resting his arms on his hips as he waited for their answer.

Max crossed his arms in defiance. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well because I want to compliment the wonderful parents who helped raise a splendid kick-ball star such as you."

Max didn't care much for the compliment.

"Max! That was incredible! I didn't know you have mad kicking skills." Vanessa suddenly came up to the group, clearly impressed by Max's hidden kicking talents.

"Vanessa dear, you know these kids?" The man asked her.

"Of course, they're my brothers." She answered him without a second thought.

"What do you mean your brothers?" The woman who threw the ball during Max's turn from earlier also decided to join the little interrogating group.

"Uh, I-, you don't know?" Vanessa cautiously questioned her.

"No I don't, what do I need to know?" The woman crossed her arms in question.

Before Vanessa could answer however another voice interrupted, another loud, thick accented voice.

"That was incredible!" Suddenly a short and chubby looking woman ran up to Max. Her hair was tied back on a bun and her long, pointy nose looking eerily familiar to the twins.

Without a second thought the woman barreled down and swopped Max up in a crushing hug.

Max was beyond shock and became extremely uncomfortable, he started ruthlessly kicking and pushing the lady but she remained unfazed. Ethan stood beside them watching the entire scene and completely clueless on what to do. The lady came so quick and just hugged a complete stranger out of nowhere, he had no idea how to save his brother.

"Mutter, what are you doing?" The man asked her.

"Why, I'm hugging my grandson of course!"

"Your grandson?" He questioned her again.

"Yes my grandson, he is your son correct? Only a son from you can have such kick-ball talent." Max at this point was literally clawing at the mad woman now, trying desperately to escape.

"Mutter, that's not my son."

The woman froze and looked at her in confusion. "Impossible! If not yours, than who's?"

"Lady let go of me already!" Max finally shouted in irritation, the woman had a death grip on him and just hugged him out of nowhere like nothing, as if she's known him for years.

He doesn't like talking to strangers unless his brother approves of them first, and he _especially _doesn't like talking to strangers who hug him as if they have been best buddies for years, _who does this woman think she is?_

"Max! Ethan! There you both are!"

The randomly formed group turned simultaneously towards the new voice addition. Max and Ethan sighed as their mom and dad came into view, their father reaching the group first. _Salvation_

"Don't just disappear like that! You had me worried!" Their mother scolded them in-between breaths once he reached them.

"If you're going to run off at least warn us next time." This time their dad said, crossing his arms.

Ethan smiled bashfully at them. "Sorry dad."

The woman who had Max in a death grip seemed to have the information sinking in as her hold loosened just enough for the brunette child to jump out and run behind Ethan.

"Dad?" She questioned.

Heinz seemed to finally notice the other people in the group, giving a brief hurt look at his mother, an annoying look to Charlene, a glare to Roger and a small smile to Vanessa.

"Hi mama." He muttered.

Now it was Ethan and Max's turn to look confused and shocked. "Mama?" They questioned in unison.

"Heinz." The other woman said.

"Charlene."

"Brother."

Heinz gritted it his teeth on this one. "Roger."

"Roger?" The twins questioned together again.

"Perry!"

Everyone turned to look at the teal-haired man who suddenly burst the name and looked sheepishly at them. "Thought we were saying each other's names."

"Really?" Heinz sarcastically asked him.

"Welp," He said, clapping his hands together. "I believe introductions are in order, since everyone seem at a complete lost right now."

"I wasn't at a loss a minute ago. All I wanted to know was who these children belonged to." Roger commented as he pointed out the two children of the small gathering.

"We children have names you know." Max countered, glaring annoyingly at the man.

"These children are named Max and Ethan," Heinz pointed each individual twin out. "and they are my sons." He turned to face the twins and mimicked his earlier action, pointing out the adults named. "Boys, this here is Roger," The man was pointed. "Charlene," This time the younger lady. "you know Vanessa of course," Vanessa waved at them. "and finally, this is my mother." The woman that had grabbed and hugged Max kept shooting stares back and forth between the twins and her son.

"That's amazing brother! To think, such amazing children coming from you? Guess you secretly had that family champ gene after all! I'm sure these children will grow up to be fine mayors, so in order for them to prepare let me gran you the key to the-"

"Whoa hold on! That is _not_ how it went mom!"

Heinz stopped himself for a second to look at Ethan who was sitting on the picnic blanket and just finished munching away on a sandwich.

"That is too how it went!"

"Nu-huh, uncle Roger never uttered those words and if he did, than why aren't you mayor?" Ethan countered.

His mother crossed his arms in defiance. "You always have to ruin my fun."

The teal-haired twin grinned at him. "That's what I'm here for."

"Now Ethan be nice to your mother."

"Yes dad."

The entire family sat on the picnic blanket together in summer clothes and munched away on drinks and snacks in the middle of the park. Like promised they brought all the children, the DEI group and the Phineas and Ferb group. Everyone sat in a formation of a circle starting from Heinz and Perry, following around clockwise. Phineas sat next to his ex-family pet and Ethan, who in turn sat next to Ferb followed by Max. Vex and Isabella followed after with Baljeet and Leon, Terrance and Buford, and finally finishing with Vanessa and starting the whole circle again with Heinz.

"Wow," Phineas said. "is that really how your family reacted when you first met them?"

"Just subtract the part where uncle Roger gives mom the key to the city and yeah, pretty much it." Ethan answered.

"What about you guys?" Isabella questioned the DEI group. "You know about Max and Ethan being platypuses before they turned human, how did you react to the news?"

Vex shrugged at her. "Not much happened honestly, we laughed when they explained the trouble they caused their parents and the platypus wedding."

"Hey I remember that!" Phineas beamed. "Aww, good times."

"So you guys didn't freak when you discovered they were platypuses at first?" Baljeet asked her.

"Not at all mate. You can say we are kind of familiar with things like this, and after building stuff that defy laws of physics; you tend to see it all." Leon answered for her. "How did you lot react when you discovered who they were? After all, you were already acquainted with the little animals."

"It was eventful to say the least." Phineas answered. "Ferb and I thought it was cool, Ferb kind of figured it out before me. Isabella stared at them non-blinking for a straight ten minutes. Baljeet started trying to probe them to see if they were robots being controlled from the inside. Buford screamed for a minute before he poked them non-stop."

"That doesn't sound so bad, what was the eventful part?"

"When Candace found out. She screamed and ran around the backyard before shouting for mom and trying to explain to her that Max and Ethan turned themselves into humans. Even though what she said was true, it kind of sounded crazy when she explained it." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck in pity for his sister.

"Candace?" Vex questioned him.

"Oh that's right! You guys haven't met her yet. She's out older sister, she always tries to join in the fun but leaves before we finish."

"Oh yeah, she's a real go-getter that one." Ethan added.

"Speaking of which, here she comes now." Buford said, pointing out a random location in the park.

Everyone turned together to see a tall figure stomping her way towards them, her hair flowing with her steps and her face in a full-out frown.

"Hey look! Even little Suzy is here!" Phineas added.

The little, curly-haired, blonde girl mentioned walked briskly besides Candace, oblivious to her surroundings and lacking her daily glare directed to the brother-stealing teen next to her. Everything seemed pretty normal, besides that fact that the girl had one of the biggest and shiniest blue eyes, and if someone would have gotten a magnifying glass, could practically see hearts forming in the center.

Nobody seemed bothered by it, besides Buford and the figure who the little girl's gaze is currently directed to.

When they both finally reached them Candace placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Phineas, what are you guys up to?"

Her brother gave her a confused look. "Wacha mean Candace? We're just enjoying a picnic with Perry and Doofy."

Candace briefly looked at the two adults. "Hello Mr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry." Before turning back to her brother. "That's it? Just a picnic? No giant invention that will make the blankets hover? Or make the world's biggest pie?"

He shook his head. "No, just a regular picnic."

"Huh, that's actually pretty normal."

"Hello Candace, care to join us?" Perry asked her once her questions died down.

"Hey Candace." Vanessa waved at her.

"Oh hey Vanessa, didn't see you there, and sure. Nothing dramatic with joining you guys for a picnic." She walked around the circle formation and sat next to Vanessa and Buford.

"So what were you doing here in the park Candace?" Phineas asked her once she obtained some snacks and a drink, courtesy from Vanessa.

"I was watching over little Suzy but then she wanted to come over here for some reason." She answered him.

Everyone in the circle curiously looked towards little Suzy, expecting for her to have listened in the conversation and ready to answer but instead found her gazing charmingly at Terrance, her smile broad and taking up almost half of her face.

Terrance on the other hand looked utterly terrified, backing away as much as he could every time the girl inched closer to him.

"Well I'll be a horses' uncle." Leon commented upon seeing the scene and putting the pieces together. "Looks like you got yourself a little sheila after you mate."

The revelation only caused Terrance to panic even more and start desperately trying to push the clingy creature.

The creature remained unfazed and even accepted the pushing as an invitation to get closer. "You're cute." She muttered adoringly, causing the boy to only push more.

"Love at first sight you think?" Ethan asked out loud.

"If it's love at first sight, Terrance is going to need a lot more sight." Vex commented, looking sympathetic towards him, sweat dropping when he managed to pry the girl off and only turned to hightail it out of there. Little Suzy not far behind.

"Oh sure, run off and have fun with his new friend." Leon huffed playfully.

"Do you think we should save him?" Isabella followed after the pair.

Perry decided to join in the fun and waved them off. "Nah, he can take care of himself. After all, he is a martial artist, ain't he?"

Everyone nodded. True, so true.

* * *

-"and finally, this is my mother." The woman that had grabbed and hugged Max kept shooting stares back and forth between the twins and her son.

"Impossible!" She suddenly shouted. "These children clearly called that man," She pointed at Perry. "father! There can only be one, not two!"

"Well it's not impossible and it's true!" Heinz countered back. "These two are my sons too, clearly you recognize the nose don't you?"

If everyone had been paying close attention to Vanessa they could have heard her snickering to herself on the sidelines from the comment that was meant to be an insult, but since everyone is still trying to understand the situation accordingly, she remained unnoticed.

"Heinz, since when do you have other children?" Charlene asked this time.

He thought it over briefly. "Around January actually."

"Nine years ago?"

"No, this year."

Charlene glared at him. Heinz was messing with her and she clearly doesn't approve of it. "Heinz that's impossible, you can't just suddenly get _nine_ year old sons in _one_ year! Did you even know about them?"

"Of course I know about them! I was there! And you _can_ get _nine_ year old sons in _one_ year. All you need is a Platyp-Change-Inator and… well, do certain… never mind no. Forget what I." He suddenly stopped himself, shooting a nervous look around at the embarrassing situation he got himself in. "Just get a Platyp-Change-Inator, that's all you need."

"Heinz, what are you talking about?" Charlene tried her best to keep her cool but when you are dealing with someone like Heinz Doofenshmirtz, sometimes it just isn't enough.

"And more importantly," Roger interrupted. "why do these children refer to that man as their dad while you claim to be their dad?"

Heinz put a hand on that man's shoulder. "This here is Perry the Platyperson, and he _is_ their dad. I'm a parent also but I never claimed to be the dad too."

"If these kids are yours and you say Perry is their dad, than what are you?" Roger stood unsatisfied with the slow explanation his brother was providing them, _get to the point already_!

"He's our mom!" One of the children suddenly beamed, the teal-haired one.

Roger had to smile and chuckle at that. Heinz? Mother? Guess it's fitting in some way.

"How can you be their mother?" Charlene jumped back in the interrogation.

"And are you both together?" Roger added in after her.

Heinz twirled his fingers together self-consciously. "Yes we're together and yes, I'm their… mother."

He heard a distinct voice huff in anger and watched as his mother turned her back on him, saying something before walking away. "I have no son who is partners with another man."

Those words cut through the hair and stabbed him hard on the chest. He could hear his children, all three, gasping in shock at hearing them and could feel Perry putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. No matter how much he tried to ignore the pain and remind himself that he doesn't care anymore, it still hurts.

She was out of his view before he knew it. He was so focused with trying to ignore the words spoken that he didn't pay attention to the next questioned asked.

"So you're their mother? As in relationship mother or did you really carry them like a mother?" Roger asked him.

Seeing that their mother is currently distraught from the words their _grandmother_ said, Ethan decided to try and stand up for him.

"He's our mother yes, our _carrying_ mother."

Stand up for him in the wrong way.

"So, couldn't find another woman to woo and decided to take up the female role with a male partner? Guess it was right up your ally wearing those dresses."

Now that comment right there, that comment unleashed the beast, three beasts to be exact. Nobody insults their family in front of them, nobody. Not even when the insult is coming from another family member. They aren't just going to stand by and let them get away with it, but no matter how mad they got, they can't lose control.

Perry walked in front of his partner, his nemesis, his best friend. He shielded him from view with his body and glared daggers at the man. The twins mimicked his actions, standing beside him and shielding the side views. Max shared the similar glare with his father while Ethan had a more docile glare, but glare none the less.

"Now, if you are done insulting my partner and the parent of the child who just one-upped you in your own game of kick-ball," Perry said venomously. "I believe we are done here."

"And to think," Ethan added just as venomously. "we made you a gift thinking you were going to be the greatest uncle ever." He pulled out the gift mentioned from his side; it isn't huge or anything fancy. Just a simple, hand-made present that came from his and Max's thoughts, but seeing how their uncle really is, he regrets ever making it in the first place.

Still glaring at the man he threw the present in front of him, landing on the dirt and smudging the wrapper. Max, to show his point, walked up and stomped the present flat. Whatever was inside is nothing but pieces now.

Roger was surprised. He hadn't expected his little teasing to be taken so seriously. He didn't mean anything by it; he was just pocking fun at his older brother, like they always did when they were children.

He looked down at the pile of broken present. They had made that for him?

He might have just chosen his words poorly.

While Roger handled the three glares directed at him Charlene had yanked her daughter from the group and scolded her.

"Vanessa, you knew about this? About your father, those kids and that man?"

"That man is Perry mom, and yes, of course I already knew! I visit dad every two weeks remember? I'd have to run into them at some point."

"And you never told me?!" Charlene glared at her daughter.

"I thought you already knew! Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm upset! I've been leaving you with your father and a complete stranger all this time?!"

"He's not a complete stranger mom. I've known him before he even moved in. He's been dad's best friend for who know show long. When they finally moved in together it didn't feel any different." Vanessa tried explaining to her mother that Perry isn't a bad person, if anything he's a great second dad. Besides, they both gave her the siblings she's always wanted! What's so bad about that?

"I don't care! The point is that you have been spending your weekends with your father and another man! Not to mention two kids without my knowledge!"

"Sorry mom, if I had known this is how badly you would react I would have told you sooner. Relax already, those three are great people, the best if you ask me. I don't see the big deal here." Vanessa was starting to get irritated. Honestly, what _is_ the big deal about this? Why is her mother overreacting?

"The big deal is that you aren't allowed to visit your father if those three are there. I don't know them, I don't know what they are capable of."

"What?! You can't keep me away from dad." What is her mother _thinking_?

"I can, and I will Vanessa Doofenshmirtz."

"Now hold on a second!" Heinz suddenly interrupted them. Apperently hearing Charlene wanting to take their daughter away from him snapped him from the earlier pain. "You can't just prevent Vanessa from visiting! She's my daughter too! Perry and the boys love her!"

"See now there lays the problem Heinz, I don't know these people."

"But I do! You trusted me enough to marry, trust me when I say that those three are the best and greatest people you could ever meet!" He countered, desperately trying to make her see his point.

Charlene opened her mouth to say something against it but Heinz didn't let her. "Look, why don't you come over? Get to know them over dinner? You will see how great they are and how non-dangerous they can be!"

She was taken back for a second. Heinz has never invited her over for dinner since their divorce, even if it's for Vanessa. These people must be really something for him to resort to this.

"Heinz I-"

"One dinner! You will see who they really are, you will fall in love, you will try and take Perry away only for me to get in the way and we will all laugh about this one day, sometime in the future from how childish we acted. One dinner."

"Come on mom, for me?" Vanessa added.

Charlene gave it some thought, crossing her arms as she stood. Both of them really want her to see who they are, and are agreeing on something. That's an achievement in itself. Besides, who is she to judge people without at least talking to them?

"Fine. One dinner." She lifted one finger to make her point.

"Alright!" Vanessa and Heinz shouted together.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it." Roger tried reasoning.

"Didn't mean anything by it? You just insulted mom because he carried us and commented on how wearing dresses was right for him! If it wasn't for mom we wouldn't even be here! You're practically insulting us!" Ethan shouted at him, proving that there is always deeper meaning behind simple words.

"I was not insulting! It's just how our relationship always works. Heinz is the oldest, he could build things since he was a child and he protected our home when he worked as a lawn gnome. All I had was my talent and good looks. Granted they are good things but I didn't exactly _work_ for it."

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" Max asked unimpressed.

"Of course not. It's just, my brother has always held a grudge against me without reason. My joking gives him a proper reason to hate me so I do it. It makes him happy to have a reason to hate and makes him work even harder to prove his worth."

He quickly shot a look to see if his brother could listen in. When he found that he was distracted with his ex-wife and daughter he decided to just go for it.

"I don't say this often, or hardly at all, but in reality I admire my brother. He is capable of so much when he has so little. I am one of the reasons for this and it's my duty as a brother to encourage it, may it be by insult or compliments. I want him to be the best he can be. Wouldn't you do the same?" He tried reasoning.

Perry lightened a little from hearing this but it still doesn't justify everything. He held his ground. "But doing it in such a manner?"

Roger shrugged. "I can't go around it. His grudge against me is so strong that if I try to be nice by offering him a present or inviting him somewhere he thinks I'm out to embarrass him. This is the closest I will ever get."

"Can't you at least try to be nicer and less arrogant?" Ethan asked him.

Their uncle pretended to think this over. "Guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll be nicer, on one condition."

Ethan held his ground and glared. There is always a catch.

"I want to get to know you three. Receive letters and visitations. Tell me stories about my brother and what he is up to. I worry about that buffoon but I can never reach him."

Perry and Ethan were taken back by the request.

"That's it?" Ethan tried.

"That's it. Is the condition to your liking?" Roger smiled fondly at them. No arrogance displayed, no insult, a genuine, nice smile.

"I guess, sure, we can do that." Ethan showed him a small smile before taking it back. "Just don't expect second chances if you mess up.

Max still glared at him, showing his stubbornness. He's not about to just accept this as an apology and be nice, someone has to remind him of the consequences.

Roger understood the message fully. _'Mess up and never see the light of day'_

"Wouldn't count on it son."


End file.
